


Die Ketten, die uns binden

by split



Series: Geisterstunde [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Geister, Incest, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Markus verbringt den Freitagabend Zuhause. Vor Langeweile durchstöbert er den Keller und macht dort einen Fund, der alles verändert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Ketten, die uns binden

„Mir ist langweilig.“ Markus rollte sich quer über das Bett seines Bruders, bis er auf dem Rücken lag, und ließ dann den Kopf über die Kante hängen. So verkehrt herum wurde das Zimmer aber auch nicht interessanter.  
„Such dir halt ´ne Beschäftigung“, entgegnete David leicht genervt und wandte sich gleich wieder seinen Aufgaben zu. Einige Minuten blieb es ruhig, dann seufzte Markus.  
„Laaaaaaaaaangweilig.“  
„Du nervst. Ich muss das hier heute noch ausarbeiten. Such dir ´nen anderen Trottel, der dich bespaßt.“ David warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und versuchte sich dann wieder auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Da blieb Markus nur der Rückzug, denn er wusste, wann er seinen großen Bruder besser in Ruhe ließ.

Manchmal war es echt nervig, wenn David den erwachsenen Streber raushängen ließ, nur weil er schon neunzehn war und kurz vor dem Abitur stand. Andererseits hatte Markus mit seinen siebzehn Jahren gut reden. Er nahm das alles momentan recht locker. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht auch genügend Hausaufgaben gehabt hätte, doch dazu fehlte ihm gerade schlicht jegliche Motivation.

Also stromerte er durch das ruhige Haus. Ihre Eltern waren nicht da, denn sie verbrachten den Abend bei Bekannten und er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass das spät werden konnte. Somit musste er sich irgendwie selber bespaßen, doch weder zum Zocken noch Chatten hatte er Lust. Das war wirklich zum Haare raufen.

Mit wenig Elan dachte Markus an sein Handy. Die Liste der Leute, mit denen er telefonieren könnte, war lang, aber auch das konnte sein Interesse nicht wecken. Sein Blick ging zum Fenster. Es war bereits stockdunkel draußen, obwohl es erst kurz nach halb acht war. Außerdem regnete es in Strömen, also kam rausgehen auch nicht in Frage. Dann doch lieber aufs Bett legen und die Zimmerdecke anstarren.

Lange konnte er jedoch nicht still halten und so stand er nach einigen Minuten wieder auf. Es musste doch etwas geben, was man in diesem uralten Haus machen konnte. Sie waren vor einigen Wochen hier eingezogen und hatten sich schon recht gut eingewöhnt. Allerdings hatten sie für den Anfang nur das Nötigste renoviert, denn der Umzug war plötzlich und schnell beschlossen worden. Wenn das Frühjahr kam, würde noch einiges auf sie zukommen.

Entschlossen, sich wenigstens für ein paar Minuten ablenken zu lassen, schnappte Markus sich seine Taschenlampe und stromerte in den Keller. Die schmale Treppe führte in einen kurzen Gang, der durch eine grelle Neonlampe beleuchtet wurde, während alle abzweigenden Räume selbst mit eingeschaltetem Licht fast nur aus Schatten bestanden. Es war kühl hier unten, aber bei weitem nicht so kalt wie auf dem ungedämmten Dachboden. Den würden sie im kommenden Jahr ausbauen und dann endlich richtig große Zimmer bekommen. Markus freute sich schon darauf.

Vorbei an dem Heizraum und der Waschküche ging er auf die letzte Tür zu. Dahinter befand sich ein großer, niedriger Raum, der bis in die hinterste Ecke mit Sachen vollgestellt war. Das meiste kam von ihnen, aber ganz hinten waren Dinge, die noch von den verstorbenen Vorbesitzern stammten und die keiner hatte haben wollen. Die Erben hatten kein Interesse an dem alten Haus gehabt, das einiges an Sanierungs- und Renovierungsarbeiten nötig hatte. Sie hatten nur Wertvolles und Erinnerungsstücke mitgenommen. Dann hatten sie es einem Makler anvertraut, um das Geld vom Verkauf untereinander aufzuteilen. So hatten Markus‘ Eltern es günstig erstanden und nun waren sie hier. Im Gegensatz zu der Mietwohnung vorher, war das auf jeden Fall ein riesiger Unterschied.

Markus schaltete die Taschenlampe ein, da auch hier das Deckenlicht nur unzureichend war und zwängte sich vorsichtig durch die vielen Kartonstapel. Wenn er hier mehr Chaos anrichtete, als so schon herrschte, dann würde er ziemlichen Ärger bekommen. Als der Lichtkegel über Wände und Ecken glitt, hoben sich Spinnenweben und deren Bewohner deutlich durch lange Schatten hinterlegt von den Mauern ab. Markus verzog wenig begeistert das Gesicht und konzentrierte sich auf die Kartons, Tüten und Kisten, die in einem unsortierten Haufen vor ihm gestapelt waren. Darüber, was hier sonst noch herum kreuchte und fleuchte, sollte er lieber nicht nachdenken. Gegen ein oder zwei Krabbeltiere bei Tageslicht hatte er ja nichts einzuwenden, aber diese großen Viecher hier unten waren selbst ihm zu eklig.

Wahllos zog er die erste Tüte hervor und sah hinein. Alte, muffige Klamotten. Uninteressant. Auch andere Tüten und Kartons brachten nur Wintermäntel, Kleider und Schuhe zutage. Das konnten sie wohl alles der Altkleidersammlung spenden. Wieso es keiner geschafft hatte, die Sachen hier wegzubringen, bevor sie eingezogen waren, wusste Markus auch nicht. Vielleicht hatte man es einfach übersehen. Schließlich war ein Teil der Einrichtung nach Absprache mit den Verkäufern auch hier geblieben.

Die nächsten Kartons enthielten Bücher, die teilweise uralt wirkten, teilweise waren es auch einfach nur schnulzige Liebesromane. Denen bekam die Feuchtigkeit hier unten sicherlich nicht, sie begannen schon modrig zu riechen oder lag das an ihrem Alter? Markus schob die Kartons beiseite und verlor schon wieder langsam das Interesse. Hier würde er wohl eher nichts Weltbewegendes finden. Trotzdem ging er auch die untersten Kisten weiter durch und fand zwischen einem Stapel Zeitungen ein altes, schmales Fotoalbum. Es enthielt schwarze Seiten aus Karton und Spinnenpapier als Trennblätter. Jedes der schwarz-weißen Fotos war sorgfältig eingeklebt und beschriftet worden. Kurz blätterte Markus es durch, ohne wirklich hinzusehen, dann klappte er es zu und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die restlichen Sachen. Da war sicherlich nichts weiter dabei, womit er etwas anfangen konnte. Wenn sie den Kram irgendwann mal entsorgten, konnten sie immer noch alles genau durch sehen. Wurde Zeit, dass er hier raus kam, denn langsam kroch die feuchte Kälte des Kellers unter sein Shirt und ließ ihn unangenehm frösteln.

Er bahnte sich einen Weg zurück zur Tür, löschte das Licht und verließ den Keller. Das war definitiv kein Ort, wo man sich länger aufhielt. Mit seiner Beute verzog er sich in sein Zimmer und warf sich wieder auf sein Bett. In eine Decke gewickelt, damit ihm endlich wieder warm wurde, und mit einer Tafel Schokolade bewaffnet, blätterte er langsam durch das Album. Gleich auf der ersten Seite stand in einer sauberen, aber schnörkeligen Handschrift eine Widmung.  
‚Wo dein Herz auch hingeht, meines wird es begleiten. Vergiss das nie‘  
Darunter stand das Datum 19. August 1951 und T.

Markus blinzelte. Das klang wie eine Liebeserklärung. Eine sehr kitschige Liebeserklärung. Und wer wohl T. war? Normalerweise war er nicht der sentimentale Typ, aber er war neugierig geworden. Er blätterte weiter, während er sich ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund steckte. Auf der nächsten Seite befanden sich zwei Fotos. Auf dem einen war ein junger Mann abgebildet, kaum älter als Zwanzig Jahre, schätzte Markus. Er trug eine Militäruniform, hatte typisch kurzgeschnittene, dunkle Haare, ein markantes Gesicht und freundliche Augen. Offen lächelte er in die Kamera. Darunter stand: Ich liebe dein Lächeln...

Auf dem zweiten Foto auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite war ein weiterer junger Mann mit helleren Haaren, die ihm in leichten Strähnen in die Augen fielen. Er hatte ein weißes Hemd an, aus dessen Brusttasche ein Stift und ein kleiner Notizblock ragten, und einen altmodischen Fotoapparat in Händen, als wollte er gerade etwas fotografieren. Auch er lächelte in die Kamera, grinste schon fast. Das leicht verwackelte Foto trug die Unterschrift: ... denn es bringt mich zum Lächeln.

Hastig blätterte Markus weiter. Es folgten Fotos, auf denen mal der eine, mal der andere zu sehen war und manchmal waren sie auch gemeinsam abgelichtet. Diese Bilder wirkten dann meistens recht verwackelt, schief und sehr nah aufgenommen, so als hätte einer von beiden den Fotoapparat selber gehalten. Überall stand ein kleiner Kommentar, manchmal auch ein Datum, sodass Markus schätzte, dass die Aufnahmen in einem Zeitraum von etwa drei Jahren entstanden waren. Sie erzählten fast eine kleine Geschichte. Die Geschichte einer Liebe, die geheim gewesen war.

Schließlich erreichte Markus die letzte Seite, auf der nur noch ein Foto eingeklebt war. Es war wieder eines, auf dem sie beide zu sehen waren, dieses Mal hatte es jemand anderes aufgenommen. Sie umarmten sich und während das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen verdeckt war, wirkte das des jungen Mannes mit den hellen Haaren traurig. Eine Unterschrift fehlte.

Einige Zeit betrachtete Markus das Bild nur gedankenverloren. Ob das ein Abschied gewesen war? Was war aus den Beiden wohl danach geworden? Wie alt waren sie jetzt? Markus seufzte leise und wollte das Album zuklappen, als er sah, dass zwischen der letzten Seite und dem Einband etwas hervorlugte. Er blätterte auch die letzte Seite um und entdeckte einen Briefumschlag und einen alten, vergilbten Zeitungsausschnitt. Es war eine Todesanzeige aus den Sechzigern.

In stiller Trauer  
Thomas Sebastian Tauber  
*03.03.1928 - +14.08.1963  
Geliebter Sohn

Markus spürte einen heftigen Stich im Magen, vor allem als er realisierte, dass das Wort ‚Geliebter‘ mit einem Stift nachträglich schwarz umrandet worden war. Vorsichtig schob er das Blatt beiseite und nahm den Briefumschlag. Er war weder beschriftet noch verklebt. Als er ihn öffnete, rutschten zwei kleine Ketten daraus hervor. Es waren offenbar Armbänder. Sie waren dunkelgrau angelaufen und stumpf. Der Glanz, den das Silber unter der Oxidationsschicht einmal gehabt haben mochte, war längst vergangen. Das Metall fühlte sich kühl auf Markus‘ Haut an. Die einzelnen Kettenglieder waren gerade grob genug, um an ein Männerhandgelenk zu passen, ohne dabei zierlich zu wirken. An jedem der Bänder hing ein kleiner Buchstabe. Bei dem einen war es ein T, bei dem anderen ein L. Behutsam legte Markus die beiden Stücke neben den Zeitungsausschnitt.

Er warf einen Blick in den Umschlag und fand lediglich ein einzelnes, sorgsam gefaltetes Blatt darin. Es war in einer kleinen Handschrift eng beschrieben und Markus hatte Schwierigkeiten alles richtig zu entziffern.

Geliebter Thomas,

jeden Tag, jede Stunde habe ich an dich gedacht, seitdem du mir nach meiner Hochzeit dieses Fotoalbum in die Hand gedrückt hast und dann spurlos verschwandst.  
Zwölf Jahre ist es her und bei all meiner Sehnsucht nach dir habe ich mich nicht ein einziges Mal nach deinem Verbleib erkundigt. Hätte ich es nur getan, wie sehr ich mir das wünsche.  
Doch was hätte es geändert? Wir konnten nicht zurück zu der Zeit, in der es nur uns beide gab.

Ich weiß, warum du gegangen bist. Du wusstest, ich würde mich nicht gegen den Willen meiner Familie stellen, meine Frau nicht verlassen.

Wir erwarten unser drittes Kind und du bist fort... für immer, wie ich gestern erfuhr.

Wie ich dich verfluche, dafür, daß du mich verlassen hast, wie sehr ich mich selbst verfluche, daß ich nicht anders entschieden habe, aber hätten wir eine Chance gehabt?

... und doch ist es noch immer nichts als Liebe, die ich für dich empfinde.

Jetzt ist es zu spät, ich werde dir das niemals mehr sagen können.

Warte auf mich, wenn du das kannst.  
Warte auf mich, bis wir wieder vereint sind, dann soll uns nichts mehr trennen.

In Liebe  
Dein Leonard

Das Papier zitterte und raschelte dabei leise. Erst verspätet realisierte Markus, dass es seine Hände waren, die zitterten. Schnell legte er den Brief ab und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er war doch sonst nicht so gefühlsduselig. Aber gerade jetzt fühlte er den Schmerz, den diese beiden gespürt haben mussten, und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Leonard.

So hatte der verstorbene Eigentümer geheißen, soviel wusste Markus. Für einen Moment fühlte er Erleichterung darüber, dass die Erben das Album nicht gefunden hatten. Doch den Schmerz konnte das nicht verdrängen.

„Hey, warum heulst du?“ Markus sah erschrocken auf. David stand gegen die offene Tür gelehnt da und sah ihn forschend und zugleich besorgt an.  
„Ich heule nicht“, entgegnete Markus wirsch und wischte sich hastig über die Wangen. Seine Finger waren feucht. „Was willst du?“ Markus‘ Stimme klang grober, als er beabsichtigt hatte, doch er wollte nicht, dass David ihn so sah. Der würde ihn nur noch mehr für ein Kind halten.

„Ich bin fertig mit meinen Aufgaben. Ist dir immer noch langweilig? Sollen wir `ne Runde WoW zocken?“  
„Nein, ich bin beschäftigt, später vielleicht.“  
„Was hast du da?“  
„Nichts.“ Markus wollte die auf seinem Bett verteilten Sachen eilig zusammen schieben, doch er war nicht schnell genug. David war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm und griff nach dem Album. Ehe Markus weiter protestieren konnte, blätterte sein großer Bruder bereits durch die Seiten.

„Woher hast du das?“, fragte David, als er es wieder zuklappte, aber keine Anstalten machte, es zurück zugeben.  
„Keller, es hat den früheren Besitzern gehört“, nuschelte Markus. Er konnte Davids Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten und das gefiel ihm nicht.  
„Ah... und deshalb heulst du?“  
„Tu ich gar nicht!“  
Davids Blick fiel auf den Brief und die anderen Erinnerungsstücke. Als er danach griff, versuchte Markus diesmal nicht, ihn davon abzuhalten. Resigniert beobachtete er nur Davids Reaktion.  
„Deshalb also“, meinte der nur nach einer Weile des stummen Lesens nichtssagend und wog die Armbänder abschätzend in einer Hand. Schweigend öffnete er schließlich den Verschluss des Bandes mit dem L-Anhänger und legte es an sein linkes Handgelenk. Der Verschluss schnappte mit einem leisen Klicken zusammen und dann stand David einfach nur da und starrte auf sein Handgelenk.

„Was ist?“, wollte Markus wissen, dem die Stille unangenehm wurde.  
David blinzelte, sah ihn an, als wäre er mit den Gedanken woanders gewesen und hielt ihm schließlich das zweite Band entgegen. „Mach es ran.“  
„Nein, das sollten wir nicht.“ Markus schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das falsch war, doch David drängte weiter.  
„Jetzt mach schon. Du wirst schon nicht gleich vom Blitz erschlagen.“  
Markus schluckte den Kommentar, dass er davor nun wirklich keine Angst hatte, herunter. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl griff er schließlich danach und zögerte, doch unter Davids stechendem Blick gab er nach und legte das Band ebenfalls an sein linkes Handgelenk. Das Metall fühlte sich noch immer so kühl an, obwohl es in Davids Hand bereits hätte warm werden müssen.

Das mulmige Gefühl in Markus‘ Bauch wollte einfach nicht verschwinden und wurde sogar noch stärker, als sich ein seltsames Kribbeln von dem Band aus durch seinen Körper zog. Nervös sah Markus auf und blinzelte irritiert. Da stand noch immer David und sah ihn abwartend an, doch gleichzeitig stand da auch der dunkelhaarige junge Mann von den Fotos.

/Was ist hier los?/, wollte Markus fragen, doch es blieb nur ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf. Sein Mund machte sich scheinbar selbstständig und ein gehauchtes „Leonard?“ drang über seine Lippen.  
„Ja, ich bin es, Tom“, erwiderte David, als wäre er nicht er selbst.  
Entsetzt schlug Markus die Hände vor den Mund, doch im nächsten Moment wollten sie ihm nicht mehr gehorchen. Als wäre er ferngesteuert, erhob Markus sich vom Bett, bewegten sich seine Füße und schlangen sich seine Arme um Davids Nacken.

„Leon, mein Leon. Wie ist das möglich? Ich bin doch... wir...“  
„Das spielt keine Rolle. Wir sind hier, das ist alles was zählt.“ David strich über Markus Wange, doch Markus war nicht mehr er selbst. Er war Thomas und der, der ihn berührte, war Leonard. Das konnte nicht sein.  
/Nein, aufhören. Ich will das nicht!/ Er wollte schreien und sich wehren, als Leon ihn plötzlich küsste, doch er bekam noch immer kein Wort heraus. Er schaffte es aber, Leon von sich zu stoßen und einen wackeligen Schritt zurück zu treten.  
/Warte! Bitte nicht./ Markus stockte. Das waren nicht seine Gedanken gewesen.  
/Thomas? Das bist du, nicht wahr?/  
/Ja, ich bin Thomas, aber man nannte mich Tom. Er tat das immer. Ich bitte dich, leih mir deinen Körper./  
/Aber das geht nicht. Du kannst nicht einfach... Wie ist das möglich? Ihr seid beide tot... Das geht nicht, er ist mein Bruder!/ Markus war vollkommen verwirrt und wusste nicht, was er zuerst denken sollte.  
/Ich weiß es auch nicht. Es ist auch nicht wichtig. Es ist nur wichtig, dass ich hier bin und diese Chance bekommen habe. Ich flehe dich an. Lass mich bei ihm sein. Schick mich nicht ohne ihn zurück./

Markus traten Tränen in die Augen. Er starrte auf seine zitternden Hände. Es waren seine, aber im Moment waren es auch Toms. Ihm war elend zumute und er wusste nicht, ob das seine eigenen Gefühle oder Toms waren. Wahrscheinlich kam das von ihnen beiden. Markus zögerte, wehrte sich innerlich, doch im Grunde hatte er sich bereits entschieden. Wie konnte er Toms Bitte abweisen, wenn ihm die Gefühle des Mannes doch zuvor schon so nahe gegangen waren. Wenn er sich zuvor schon gewünscht hatte, dass sie zusammen gekommen wären. Resigniert zog Markus sich zurück und überließ Tom seinen Körper.

Tom schlang seine Arme erneut um David, der bisher nur still da gestanden und ihn beobachtet hatte. Je mehr Markus sich zurückzog, umso mehr wurde aus David Leonard, bis von seinem Bruder nichts mehr zu erkennen war. Jetzt waren sie keine Brüder mehr, nur noch Geliebte. Markus konnte all die Liebe und Verzweiflung spüren, die Tom empfand und er wurde von den Gefühlen hilflos mitgerissen.

Tom küsste Leonard ohne sich noch weiter zurückzuhalten. Ihre Münder trafen hungrig auf einander und ihre Lippen brannten schon nach kurzer Zeit. Stockender Atem, wandernde Hände, heiße Berührungen. Zuviel Kleidung, nicht genug Haut. All der Stoff war im Weg. In einem wirren Taumel zogen sie daran, bis da nur noch die jungen, starken Körper waren, derer sie sich bemächtigt hatten. Körper, die ihren früheren so ähnelten und doch ganz anders waren.

„Ich liebe dich...“  
„Ich hab dich so vermisst...“  
„Ich wollte dich nie verlassen...“  
„Verzeih mir...“  
„Ich hatte solche Sehnsucht...“  
„Verlass mich nicht...“  
„Nie wieder...“

Es spielte keine Rolle von wem die atemlos gewisperten Worte kamen, so lange sie nur ausgesprochen wurden. Denn all das, was sie vor so vielen Jahren nicht hatten sagen können, war das, was sie hier gefangen hielt. Sie erinnerten sich an heiße Sommer in den Wäldern und kalte Winter vor dem Kamin. Eine Zeit, die eine Ewigkeit und viele Leben zurück lag, aber ihnen wie gestern vorkam.

Langsam sank Tom auf das Bett ohne seine Augen auch nur einen Moment von Leon abzuwenden. Der Ältere folgte ihm ohne zu zögern. Das wilde, leidenschaftliche Feuer hatte sich innerhalb weniger Herzschläge in ruhige Glut verwandelt, die heiß in ihnen brannte. Das hatte sie vor so vielen Jahren schon getan und das würde sie auch in tausend Jahren noch tun.

Sanft zog Tom Leon über sich, umarmte und streichelte ihn, küsste ihn, drängte sich ihm entgegen. Das war es, was er immer gewollt hatte. Nur sie beide, für immer. Jetzt konnte ihm das keiner mehr nehmen. Keine Familie, keine Freunde, keine Fremden, die es ahnen könnten.

Leon erwiderte jede Berührung, jeden Kuss voller Liebe und langsam wurde die Glut wieder zu Flammen, die jedoch diesmal viel ruhiger brannten. Ohne Worte dirigierten sie einander, bis Tom halb auf dem Bauch lag und Leon sich eng an seinen Rücken schmiegte. Er küsste den empfindsamen Nacken, ließ seine Hand über die zarten Brustwarzen streichen. Sachte drängte er Toms Beine auseinander, bis dieser sich ihm öffnete und in sich eindringen ließ.

Süßer Schmerz, brennende Lust. Elektrische Ströme versengten Toms Nerven, machten ihn atemlos. Er verschränkte ihre Hände vor seinem Bauch und ließ sich fallen. Dies war das letzte Mal. Sie bewegten sich gemeinsam, in einem stetigen Takt, der sie immer höher trug. „Erlöse uns. Bring uns von hier fort“, flüsterte Tom, während er seinen Kopf zur Seite wandte und Leons Lippen mit seinen einfing.

Als sie nach einer Ewigkeit schließlich ihren Höhepunkt erreichten, war es nicht nur die Erlösung ihrer Körper, sondern auch die ihrer Seelen.

*

Markus blinzelte, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er war wie erstarrt, während sein Herz schmerzte und Tränen unablässig aus seinen Augen quollen. Tom war fort, doch er hatte seine Gefühle zurückgelassen, die sich mit Markus‘ eigenen Empfindungen mischten. Liebe, Sehnsucht, Schmerz, Dankbarkeit, Trauer, Verwirrung, Schuld, Erleichterung.

Das Armband war noch immer an seinem Handgelenk, doch jetzt glänzte es wie neu und glühte förmlich auf seiner Haut. Markus starrte es fassungslos an, doch sein Körper wollte den Impuls, es abzustreifen, einfach nicht in die Tat umsetzen.

Dass sein Bruder noch neben ihm gelegen hatte, bemerkte er erst, als sich dessen Wärme von ihm entfernte. Die Matratze schwankte leicht, als David aufstand. Markus schloss gepeinigt die Augen und kauerte sich zusammen. Er hatte Sex mit seinem Bruder gehabt. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass sie von Geistern besessen gewesen waren. Sie hatten etwas getan, was nicht hätte passieren dürfen. David würde ihn hassen, ihn nie wieder ansehen.

Der Gedanke war schließlich zu viel für Markus. Heftig schluchzend zog er die Beine vor die Brust, umschlang sie mit den Armen und presste die Augen fest zusammen. Er achtete nicht mehr darauf, was um ihn herum geschah oder was für ein Bild er wohl abgeben musste. Erst ein feuchtkalter Lappen auf seinen heißen Wangen ließ ihn zögerlich auf sehen.

David hockte vor dem Bett und sah ihn unsicher an. Er hatte sich etwas angezogen. Man sah ihm nicht mehr an, was eben passiert war. Langsam wischte er die Tränen weg.  
„Hab ich dir sehr wehgetan?“  
Markus sah ihn nur stumm an, also sprach der Ältere stockend weiter.  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass so etwas passieren würde. Wer denkt denn auch... Das wollte ich nicht. Da war nur dieses Gefühl, dass es richtig wäre, als ich sie berührt habe... und ich konnte fühlen, was dieser Leon gefühlt hat... Bitte, sag doch was, irgendwas.“

„Es tut weh.“ Markus erschrak vor seiner eigenen Stimme. Er erkannte sie kaum wieder, so rau und schwach war sie. Doch er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn David musterte ihn sofort besorgt. Das wiederrum machte Markus bewusst, dass er hier vollkommen nackt lag. Mit deutlichen Spuren dessen, was eben passiert war, auf seinem Körper. Hastig zog er die zerwühlte Decke über seinen Körper und raffte sie bis zum Kinn.

„Wo tut es weh?“  
„Hier.“ Markus drückte eine Hand über dem Stoff der Decke gegen seine Brust, doch er traute sich nicht, David dabei direkt anzusehen. Was dachte der wohl jetzt von ihm?  
„Bei mir auch“, entgegnete David leise. Zögerlich strich er dem Jüngeren durch die wirren Haare, was diesen schließlich doch auf sehen ließ. „Ihre Gefühle waren für uns beide wohl zu stark.“ Davids Versuch zu lächeln endete in einer kläglichen Grimasse. Trotzdem verfehlte es seine Wirkung nicht. Markus schob die Decke ein wenig zur Seite und fiel ihm um den Hals. David hatte einen Moment mit seiner Balance zu kämpfen, doch dann hielt er Markus einfach nur fest.

„Verlass mich nicht!“ War das noch immer Toms Angst? Nein, das waren Markus‘ eigene Gefühle. David sollte ihn nicht allein lassen. Sie gehörten zusammen. Als Brüder. Als Familie. Als Geliebte. Nein, nicht als Geliebte. Markus schüttelte den Kopf. Er war vollkommen verwirrt. Da kamen Davids Worte gerade recht.  
„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Was denkst du denn? Wir kriegen das alles irgendwie wieder hin. Komm jetzt, machen wir dich erst mal sauber und dann schläfst du. Morgen ist alles klarer.“

Beinahe mühelos hob David Markus auf seine Arme und brachte ihn ins Bad. Markus kam sich vor wie ein kleines Kind. Es war ihm peinlich, aber er wehrte sich nicht dagegen, als er seiner Decke beraubt und unter der Dusche abgestellt wurde. Mechanisch wusch er sich, während David draußen wartete. Der hatte wohl schon geduscht, denn seine Haare waren feucht gewesen. Das hatte Markus erst verspätet registriert, als er sich eben an ihn geklammert hatte. Sein Zeitgefühl war ihm entglitten.

Das heiße Wasser spülte die Spuren von ihm, doch die Gefühle und Gedanken blieben. Sie bildeten noch immer ein riesiges Chaos, mit dem Markus einfach nicht zurechtkam. Wieder fiel sein Blick auf das Band. Wie war das möglich? Es war doch zuvor noch vollkommen angelaufen gwesen. Und wieso war es so warm? Viel wärmer als seine eigene Haut. Langsam schloss Markus die rechte Hand über dem Band um sein linkes Handgelenk. Aber auch jetzt konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen, es abzustreifen. Als würde es sich dagegen wehren.

Markus war so in dieses Rätsel versunken, dass er nicht einmal merkte, dass er schon minutenlang nur still unter dem Wasserstrahl stand. Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass David das Wasser abstellte und ihn in ein großes Handtuch wickelte. Wie ferngesteuert schlüpfte er in seine Schlafsachen und ließ sich zurück ins Zimmer führen.

Schwer sank er dort auf sein Bett, das frisch bezogen war, und ließ sich von David zudecken. Er fühlte sich so schwer und aufgewühlt. Ob er wirklich einfach einschlafen konnte? Markus schloss die Augen und lauschte auf die Geräusche, die David machte. Er beseitigte die Spuren, die sie vielleicht verraten hätten. Ihre Eltern durften auf keinen Fall hiervon erfahren. Das durfte niemand.  
„Schlaf. Morgen Früh wird alles klarer sein und wir reden. Alles kommt wieder in Ordnung.“  
Markus wollte seinem Bruder glauben, mehr als alles andere, doch wie sollte das gehen? Er wünschte sich, dass dies alles nur ein Traum war und wenn er aufwachte, würde nichts von dem hier real sein.

Da spürte er wie sich David über ihn beugte und weiche, warme Lippen seine Schläfe berührten. „Ich hab dich lieb, Kleiner, immer, egal was passiert.“ Die geflüsterten Worte verursachten Markus eine Gänsehaut, doch er konnte nicht darauf antworten. Kurz darauf wurde das Licht in seinem Zimmer gelöscht und er war allein mit seinem Gefühlschaos. Er zog die Decke wieder enger um sich und begann erneut zu weinen. Wie hatte das nur passieren können?

***

Markus fühlte sich wie gerädert, als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Erst war er ein wenig orientierungslos, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf das Band an seinem Handgelenk. Die Erinnerungen kamen zurück und mit ihnen das schmerzhafte Ziehen in seiner Brust. Damit schwand auch die Hoffnung, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Wieder wollten ihm Tränen in die Augen steigen, doch er blinzelte sie weg. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er nur noch heulte.

Ein Blick zu seinem Wecker auf dem Nachttisch verriet ihm, dass es gerade einmal kurz nach acht war. Und das an einem Samstagmorgen. Normalerweise schlief er um diese Zeit am Wochenende noch tief und fest. Doch an Schlaf war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken. Markus quälte sich mit wenig Elan aus dem Bett und zog sich einen alten Pullover von dem Stapel benutzter Wäsche vor seinem Bett über. Außerhalb seiner Bettdecke war es kühl. Er verschwand nur kurz im Bad, um sich zu erleichtern. Alles andere würde er später erledigen.

"Nanu, du bist auch schon wach?", begrüßte ihn seine Mutter, als er im Erdgeschoss in die Küche kam. Sein Ziel war der Vorratsschrank, in dem sich noch eine Packung Schokoladenmuffins befand. Die schmeckten zwar recht künstlich, waren aber für den Anfang genau das richtige, um seine dunklen Gedanken zu bekämpfen.  
"Ist gestern Abend etwas vorgefallen?"  
"Wie kommst du darauf?", wollte Markus erschrocken wissen und sah an der Schranktür vorbei zu seiner Mutter. Die lehnte mit der Hüfte an der Spüle und hielt eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. Sie musste sicherlich bald ins Geschäft, wo sie auch Samstags bis zum Mittag arbeitete.  
"Ihr seid beide ungewöhnlich früh aufgestanden, redet kaum und dein Bruder ist joggen gegangen."

Seit wann geht David joggen? Die Frage musste Markus mehr als deutlich im Gesicht gestanden haben, denn seine Mutter zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: "Das habe ich auch gedacht. Also, war was?"  
"Nein, nichts. Ein langweiliger Abend, mit Hausaufgaben und so, das Übliche eben. Und bei euch?"  
"War ein netter Abend, ist wieder mal spät geworden. Aber jetzt muss ich los. Wir sehen uns zum Mittag, Schatz." Sie räumte ihre leere Tasse in die Spülmaschine, gab Markus noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ dann eilig das Haus.

Markus sah ihr einige Augenblicke nach, bevor er sich über die Packung mit den Muffins hermachte und wieder hinauf in sein Zimmer ging. Auf dem Weg dorthin kam er an Davids Tür vorbei. Joggen. Das tat David doch nur, wenn er den Kopf frei bekommen musste. Nach dem vergangenen Abend war das kein Wunder. Ob das wirklich half? Noch bevor Markus den bewussten Entschluss gefasst hatte, zog er sich bereits eine abgetragene Trainingshose über und lief die Treppen hinab. Im Flur schlüpfte er in seine alten Turnschuhe. Er prüfte noch, ob er auch einen Hausschlüssel einstecken hatte und ging dann hinaus in den kühlen Morgen. Der Himmel zeigte sich in einem eintönigen Herbstgrau und die Luft war feucht von einem feinen Nieselregen.

Bereits am Gartentor blieb er ratlos stehen, denn er wusste nicht, wohin David gelaufen war. Doch am wahrscheinlichsten war wohl der Park die Straße runter. Markus schlug die entsprechende Richtung ein und begann direkt zu joggen. So ungewohnt das Laufen auch war, so wurde ihm davon wenigstens warm. Doch als er die Brücke erreichte, die einen kleinen Fluß überquerte und den Eingang zum Park bildete, war er bereits leicht außer Atem. Kondition besaß er wirklich keine.

Als er sich gegen die breite steinerne Brüstung lehnte, war seine Kleidung klamm. Er mochte den Herbst, wenn er mit buntem Laub und goldener Sonne den letzten Tagen des Sommers Konkurrenz machte. Doch wenn er kalt, grau und nass an den nahenden Winter erinnerte, blieb er eigentlich lieber im Haus.

Gedankenverloren beugte Markus sich über die Brüstung. Der Fluss unter ihm war nicht sonderlich breit, auch nicht nennenswert tief und die Strömung war eher schwach. Das Wasser floss einfach unbeeindruckt dahin, tagein, tagaus. Egal, was passiert war, egal was passieren würde. Markus seufzte schwer und schalt sich einen Idioten. Seit wann dachte er so einen Mist? Doch trotzdem konnte er nicht umhin, das Wasser zu beneiden. Es ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, während er sich fühlte, als hätte er vollkommen seine Balance verloren.

"Spring nicht."  
Markus krallte erschrocken seine Finger in den feucht kühlen Stein und wandte sich hastig um. Neben ihm stand David und sah ihn ernst an. Seine Kleidung schien eben so feucht wie die von Markus und seine kurzen, braunen Haare hingen ihm nass in die Stirn. Er wirkte erschöpft und die zwei Worte waren auch nur leise gesprochen worden. Sicher waren sie nur im Scherz gemeint.

"Ich würde mir höchstens was brechen und mich höllisch erkälten. Aber das ist nicht, woran ich gedacht habe."  
"Gut." David wirkte tatsächlich erleichtert, was Markus einen kleinen Stich verpasste.  
"Denkst du wirklich, ich würde mich umbringen?"  
"Ich... weiß es nicht. Du warst gestern so..." David wirkte fast hilflos und das verunsicherte Markus ein wenig, denn so kannte er seinen Bruder nicht.  
"Durcheinander? Ja, das bin ich immer noch."  
"Ich wollte verletzt sagen."  
"Das wohl auch", gestand Markus und wandte den Blick ab, dabei sah er Davids Handgelenk. "Du trägst das Band noch?"  
"Ich kann es nicht abnehmen. Meine Hand wird schwer und will mir nicht gehorchen, wenn ich es versuche." Verlegen hob David den Arm und ließ ihn dann doch wieder sinken.  
"Mir gehts genauso." Markus hob zum Beweis sein linkes Handgelenk. "Wieso sieht es auf einmal wie neu aus? Es hat... danach förmlich geglüht. Was passiert hier? Was passiert mit uns?" Markus' ruhige Stimme war immer lauter geworden und nun sah er David flehend an, doch der hatte keine eindeutige Antwort für ihn.

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber vielleicht ist das eine Chance."  
"Eine Chance? Wofür?", wollte Markus fassungslos wissen und schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Er wusste nicht, wohin mit ihnen.  
David biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass uns zurück gehen. Es ist ungemütlich hier."  
Markus hielt ihn am Ärmel fest, als er an ihm vorbei gehen wollte. "Was für eine Chance?", wiederholte er lauter und sah David herausfordernd an. Er war noch immer so verwirrt und Davids Verhalten machte es nicht besser. Aber er war auch wütend über seine Hilflosigkeit. Sie ließ ihn sich klein und einsam fühlen. Das tat weh.

"Eine Chance dich besser kennen zu lernen", gestand David leise und zögerlich.  
"Mich kennen lernen? Aber du kennst mich. Du bist mein Bruder."  
"Wirklich? Gestern Abend... danach hatte ich ein Gefühl, als wärest du ein Fremder. Wir leben unter einem Dach und verstehen uns super, aber was weiß ich schon von dir? Von deinen Gefühlen und Gedanken? Und was weißt du von mir und dem, was ich denke? Ich bin eben gelaufen, bis ich keine Luft mehr bekam und mir schwarz vor Augen wurde, aber ich krieg dich nicht aus meinem Kopf. Als du da lagst, vollkommen nackt, verwirrt und dreckig, weißt du, was ich da gedacht habe? Ich wollte es noch mal tun, aber ohne Tom und Leon. Nur wir beide." David hatte die ganze Zeit Abstand gehalten, doch nun trat er direkt vor Markus und sah ihm in die Augen.  
"Ich wollte dich küssen und streicheln und unter mir spüren, dich zum Stöhnen und Schreien bringen, bis du kommst... das disqualifiziert mich als Bruder wohl, so wie es aussieht."

Markus starrte David entsetzt an. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst, stimmts? Du willst mich nur aufziehen. Ich glaube dir nicht. Wieso sagst du so etwas?"  
"Soll ich es dir beweisen?" David wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort. Er zog den Kleineren fest an sich und küsste die kühlen Lippen. Markus ließ es einen Moment überrumpelt und fassungslos geschehen, bevor er David heftig von sich stieß. "Wie kannst du...?" Er konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Tränen begannen wieder seine Sicht zu verschleiern. So tat er das einzige, was ihm noch einfiel. Er rannte einfach los, ohne auf den Weg oder seine Umgebung zu achten.

Markus rannte, bis ihm das Atmen schwer fiel und seine Beine ihn nicht mehr tragen wollten. Heftig keuchend sank er auf den Boden. Sein Herz raste, seine Hände zitterten, sein Körper war am Ende. Doch es reichte nicht. Seine Gedanken gaben keine Ruhe, drehten sich im Kreis. David, immer wieder David. Wieso hatte er solche Dinge gesagt? Soetwas getan? Vorher war da doch auch nie etwas gewesen. Sie waren immer ganz normal miteinander umgegangen und David hatte Freundinnen. Viele Freundinnen. David war nicht schwul und er selber auch nicht.

"Brauchen Sie Hilfe, junger Mann?"  
Markus sah erschrocken auf. Vor ihm stand eine ältere Dame mit einem Dackel an der langen Leine und sah ihn besorgt an. "Nein, alles okay, bin nur zu schnell gerannt", brachte er mühsam hervor und versuchte sich an einem beruhigenden Lächeln. Offenbar wirkte es, denn die Dame zuckelte weiter und Markus war wieder allein. Er hatte gar nicht darauf geachtet, wo er hingelaufen war, doch er befand sich noch immer in ihrem Wohngebiet, so wie es aussah.

Wackelig kam Markus auf die Beine. Er musste sich an einem Gartenzaun abstützten, doch nach einigen Momenten konnte er wieder stehen. Langsam ging er in die Richtung, in der er die Hauptstraße vermutete, um sich von dort zu orientieren. Er musste zurück nach Hause, zurück zu David. Seine Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und das lag nicht mehr an seinem unkontrollierten Sprint. Markus liebte David doch auch. Sie hatten schon immer ein unglaublich enges und gutes Verhältnis zueinander gehabt. Aber das war doch nicht so eine Liebe. Das ging doch nicht.

"Was habt ihr uns angetan?", flüsterte er resigniert und starrte auf die Kette an seinem Handgelenk. Sie wirkte so unscheinbar, harmlos, vollkommen normal, doch das war sie nicht. Sie war ein Fluch. Wütend zerrte er sie sich über die Hand. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, das er das nicht konnte, doch er kämpfte dagegen an und warf sie schließlich auf den Weg, als er es geschafft hatte. Sie landete in einer dreckigen Pfütze. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch seine Brust und ließ ihn erneut zu Boden sinken. "Wieso habt ihr das getan", wiederholte er wütend, doch es ging in einem Schluchzen unter. "Ihr hattet kein Recht uns so zu benutzen. Ihr habt alles kaputt gemacht."

Niemand antwortete ihm, nichts passierte. Er war allein mit diesem Problem. Zögerlich fischte Markus die Kette aus der Pfütze und schob sie in seine Hosentasche, bevor er endlich weiter ging. Der Weg schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, doch schließlich erreichte Markus das Haus. Seine Kleidung war mittlerweile feucht und dreckig und ihm war kalt. In Gedanken hatte er unterwegs unzählige Varianten durchgespielt, was er zu David sagen wollte, doch davon war nichts mehr übrig, als er die Küche betrat. Dort saß sein Vater, trank Kaffee und blätterte in der Zeitung.

"Guten Morgen."  
"Guten Morgen Markus. Bist du auch schon wach? Ihr seid doch sonst solche Langschläfer." Markus' Vater sah hinter seiner Zeitung hervor und Markus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Was sollte er darauf auch sagen?  
"Ist David auch schon zurück."  
"Der duscht. Sah mindestens genauso mitgenommen aus, wie du. Was zum Teufel habt ihr getrieben?"  
Markus sah seinen Vater ertappt an, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass der nicht wusste, was passiert war. Es nicht wissen konnte. "Ich... wir waren joggen. Scheiß Wetter, keine Kondition."  
"Ach." Markus' Vater hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und legte seine Zeitung beiseite. "Na gut, ich geh dann gleich den Großeinkauf machen. Eure Mutter hat mir eine Liste gegeben. Noch irgendwelche Wünsche?"  
"Nein."  
"Gut, dann ab mit dir unter die Dusche, bevor du noch krank wirst. Wir sehen uns später."  
"Okay, bis dann."

Markus lief die Treppe hinauf und lauschte. Aus dem großen Bad erklang Wasserrauschen. Als er die Türklinke testete, gab sie ohne großen Widerstand nach. David hatte nicht abgeschlossen. Noch bevor Markus es sich anders überlegen konnte, betrat er das Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. David stand in der geräumigen Dusche mit dem Rücken zu ihm und ließ das Wasser auf sich niederprasseln. Feiner Nebeldampf füllte den Raum und ließ die Konturen verschwimmen.

Angezogen wie er war, trat Markus hinter ihn und umarmte ihn fest. Während seine Sachen sofort von dem heißen Wasser durchweicht wurden, atmete David erschrocken ein. Markus konnte unter seiner Hand, die er auf Davids Brust gelegt hatte, dessen rasendes Herz spüren.  
"Markus! Du hast mich erschreckt."  
"Ich will meinen Bruder zurück", erwiderte er Markus, als hätte er die Worte nicht gehört. Er hatte nicht vor, sich jetzt zu lösen. Nur seine Hände lösten sich und wanderten zu dem Handgelenk mit der verfluchten Kette.  
"Ich will meinen Bruder zurück, den ich nerven und um Rat fragen kann. Der für mich da ist und mir hilft. Mit dem ich streiten und zocken kann. Das ist dein Job!" Energisch nahm er David die Kette ab und steckte sie zu der anderen in seiner Hosentasche. Durch ihren Kontakt konnte er deutlich den Moment spüren, in dem David den Schmerz des Verlustes fühlte. Das Zittern, das den größeren Körper erfasste und ihn schwach erscheinen ließ.

Markus umarmte David wieder fester, hauchte einen Kuss auf die blossen Schulterblätter und lehnte dann seine Wange dagegen. Es war das erste Mal, das er seinen Bruder so schwach erlebte. Das Gefühl gebraucht zu werden, wärmte ihn von innen und ließ ihn ohne Reue weitersprechen. "Wenn wir unsere Ruhe gefunden haben, wenn wir all das verarbeitet haben und uns sicher sind, dass da nichts mehr von Leon oder Tom in uns ist, dann sehen wir weiter."

Markus konnte Davids schwaches Nicken spüren und er wusste, dass das der richtige Weg war. Allein die Zeit würde zeigen, was aus ihnen wurde.

*

Ende


End file.
